


Tony Stark’s 50th Birthday Bash

by Lizcolins67



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizcolins67/pseuds/Lizcolins67
Summary: All the Avengers get together for Tony’s Party....but things might get messyPlease tell me your thoughts .  This is my first ever fic.  I take all types of criticism.  Please leave comments down below of what you thought
Relationships: Peggy carter Maria Hill





	Tony Stark’s 50th Birthday Bash

Tony Starks 50th Birthday party had been labelled as the party of the century, the fact the invitations had arrived in flying golden boxes a sure sign he was sparing no expense for this party. The already extravagant man wanting to mark this occasion in style with an equally impressive guest list. From the everyday heroes like Peggy Carter to the veritable gods of Thor and even Starlord himself, it seemed anyone and everyone Tony had ever worked with had been invited. But beyond the Avengers a large list of high up military and civilian faces had also RSVP’d to the event as going. There had been some rumours of him running for president, a thought that was currently going through Natasha Romanov’s head as she sped down the highway on her motorcycle. The heat from the engine rumbling between her legs feeling comforting in the cold evening. While her dark suit was perfect for mobility, it did little to keep her warm. Leaning in closer she accelerated down the almost abandoned road, aware she was already running late.  
  
On the outskirts of town Carol Danvers noticed the car Tony had sent pull up outside her farm house, the slightly chubby man behind the wheel beeping twice. Grabbing a coat, she threw it on over her suit and made her way to the black car. Despite her sometimes down to earth demeanour she was looking forward to tonight, the nights out with the Avengers often reminded her of the fun she had with Maria while in the air force. It was rare for her to find that kind of close connection to anyone, but for many of the Avengers that was a common trend and as such it only seemed to make them feel closer. Plus, tonight was the perfect excuse to ditch the professional attitude and actually relax a little.  
Closing the door to the car behind her, she shimmied out of the coat and threw it onto the seat next to her. Looking forward she could see the eyes of the driver clearly giving her a once over, before quickly darting to the road as he started to pull away. She had found it strange that the invite had requested her to turn up in uniform, Carol’s bright blue and gold suit making her a little self-conscious. But as Tony had said on the invite, there were regular civilians coming to this. If they wanted to keep up appearances they would have to wear their uniforms, although she was also sure part of the reason was Tony wanting to show them all off to his wealthy friends. After all, having Captain Marvel saviour of earth at your party was far more impressive that putting Carol Danvers on the list.  
  
“Why are you dragging me to this thing” an annoyed voice asked, the hum of star ship engines powering down in the background.  
“I thought you said you wanted to do more things together?” A mask man asked, walking down the ramp to his ship towards a young man behind a small kiosk. “I don’t want to see any scratches on this when I get back” he said tossing the keys to a bemused Valet who had never seen a space ship let alone parked one before.  
“I meant more like a romantic picnic, not a party” Gamora continued, ignoring the Valet completely.  
“Party’s can be romantic” Peter said, pulling her close.  
“Then why did you bring me?” An even more cross sounding Nebula asked.  
“I mean your family now” he said reaching over to hold Gamora’s hand. “Plus I need someone to watch Rocket”  
“Hey, what do you mean?”.  
To the continuing surprise of the overwhelmed Valet, a bipedal and talking racoon was following the group, along with a living tree. “Hey, you’ll catch flies” Rocket said, looking at the poor young man as he stood open mouthed at the sequence of events that had just unfolded Infront of him.  
“Then why bring me?” Rocket asked, turning to Quill and repeating Nebulas question.  
“Well you were invited, and…”  
“Why couldn’t old tree face do it” Nebula interrupted.  
“Because he is almost as bad as Rocket. You’re the only one they are both afraid of” Peter said.  
Pausing for a moment Nebula seemed to consider it before nodding her approval “All right then” she said continuing to follow them towards the glowing lights of Stark manor.   
“Please tell me you are not going to keep that on all night though Peter” Gamora asked, a disapproving look on her face.  
“What its cool, its mysterious, and Tony said to come in uniform”. But he could see the unimpressed look on Gamora’s face that had stayed firm. “Fine!” he said annoyed, clicking a button the silver mask folded away revealing his human face. “You’re no fun, you know that”  
  
Checking her compact mirror Peggy Carter moved a wisp of her curling brown hair back under the large pin she was trying to use to keep it all in place. Puckering her lips, the rose red lipstick she had applied still seemed to all be in place since she checked it two minutes earlier.  
“You look great, stop fussing”  
“I’m not fussing Maria”  
“Really Peggy, how often do you normally check your makeup at work?” Maria hill asked raising an eyebrow.  
“I don’t really check it at work”  
“Exactly, you will be fine”  
“Sorry, im not great at these kind of events” she conceded snapping the mirror shut. “Although im happy we got to wear our usual uniforms, instead of having to find something fancy to wear.” Carter replied, smoothing a crease in her dull green pencil skirt.  
“With you on that” Maria agreed, sipping from a small flask of some strong-smelling alcohol, offering it to Peggy she got a shake of the head, screwing the cap back on they stepped out of the car which had just stopped outside the main gate. Standing, the pair of brunettes quickly made their way up the small path, past a number of perfectly trimmed hedges that appeared to be the faces of past presidents and ended in giant topiaries of Tony himself. A large gate was in front of them with a number of bounces checking peoples passes before they went in.  
“C’mon im Ant man” came an exclamation from the front of the line.  
“Im an avenger, you know, the people who save the world”. Overhearing this Carter couldn’t help but smile at the situation, knowing full well who it was.  
“Come on, im sure he will let us through” Carter added, directing Maria to skip the line.  
“What do you mean Im not on the list” The annoyed man continued.  
“Whats your name again?”  
“ughh” he sighed deeply. “Scott Lang”  
“Do you have any id” the large bouncer asked, his size even slightly intimidating to the pair of powerful women as they approached.  
“Do I look like I have pockets in this thing?” Antman said, gesturing all over the metallic suit he was wearing wildly”  
“Mam, Mam” he nodded to the two women as they strolled right past Scott, Carters heels clacking off the stone paving.  
“Wait Peggy, Maria, they know us” Scott said, pointing at the two of them, only for his view to be blocked by the broad shoulders of the man blocking him.  
“Im sorry Scott, I have no idea who you are”. Carter replied, her rose red lips curling into a smile.  
“What about your wife, what is her name?” The bouncer asked.  
“Oh no…shes…shes not my wife…we are just together, but like not just tonight, like together together” Scott began stumbling over his words, while Hope just raised her eyebrow and waited to see how far down he could dig this hole. It was looking good for him to beat his previous record.  
  
Inside the manor Carol Danvers had found herself at one of the many bars on the property, currently with her back to the room as she was trying to plan her next move. The amount of high-ranking military figures offering to buy her a drink was frankly uncomfortable. Especially considering she had served with some of these peoples parents.  
“Well if it isn’t my favourite human” A deep voice boomed loudly behind her as a heavy hand landed on Carols shoulder. Turning around she was met by the sight of a giant man in silver armour and a red cape, if she had been worried about standing out she didn’t need to have been.  
“Thor, how’s it going” Carol said, happy to have finally run into someone she knew. The small talk with these random people wasn’t getting any easier for her and she had made a mental note to make sure this was the last time she would turn up early to one of Tony’s parties.  
“Carol Danvers morning I would like you to meet Jane Foster” he said, stepping to the side and revealing an unhappy Jane who was currently stood with her arms crossed.  
“Favourite human?”  
“I…uh oh yeah… I meant second favourite” The God of Thunder said, looking slightly sheepish.  
“Hey, that hurts me too big guy”.  
“Ah Tony!” Thor said excitedly as the man of the hour strolled towards them, a hint of blue light escaping the folds of his freshly pressed suit. “Happy birthday” Thor said loudly, clapping Tony on the back.  
“Well, its nice to know where I stand in the order of things, and I was just thinking of getting a hedge of your head made.” he joked. “But make yourselves at home guys, me casa su casa”.  
“I thought Dr. Banner was the big guy?” Carol asked, still getting use to his nicknames for all of the team, part of her wondering what her’s might be.  
“Well, usually he is. But since he couldn’t make it, I think that makes Thor qualifies”  
“Hey Thor, where should we put this” A shout came from behind them.  
“Oh look, its Sif White and the 4 dwarves” Tony said sarcastically. “And they have brought me a giant dead thing, how thoughtful” he continued, moving one of the large legs the creature currently placed on a large metal trolly rolling up to him had.  
“Ah, you will love this Tony, its called a Margling and is a delicacy on Asgard.” Thor said slapping the thing, a loud squelching filled the room as a drop of whatever it was cooked in landed on Tony’s face.  
“Well, I will just have to trust you on that” he said taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping the sauce off his cheek. “why don’t you guys pick and area and make yourself at home….and take this thing with you.”  
“Carol, why don’t you join us. It would be nice to have some human company” Jane invited her along as the group set up in one of the corners of the large room. A number of beanbag chairs collected for the warriors as they marvelled at the seats, apparently fans of the comfortable chairs they had never seen before.  
  
Back at the front of the house a short while later a single headlight could be seen making its way down the long drive. The drum of the Harley Davidsons six cylinder engine filling the estates grounds that had largely gone quiet now. Sweeping up the driveway she pulled to a sudden stop at the front gate, pulling off her helmet she let her red hair fall to her shoulder. Kicking the stand down she swung her legs off and took a deep breath before starting the walk up to the main doors. The sound of music and laughter emanating out of the large building. She was trained to be able to play and role that she was required to by her job, but tonight she was just supposed to be herself, and that was a far more difficult assignment.  
“Sir, Sir, Sir, Sir” she greeted the number of important looking people that all stopped to say hi. Many of them she had worked with before, but some she couldn’t remember, although given the Avengers activities it was likely most people on earth or at least America knew of her. Looking through the glass door she was hurriedly walking towards she spotted a standard issue green dress moving through the crowd, a dress which could only belong to one person.  
Approaching it she was happy to see that she was right. “Agent Carter” Natasha said, nodding her greeting. “Agent Romanov” she responded.  
“Can’t you two relax for one night?” Maria asked the pair of them as they still stood almost to attention, their posture rigid and practised. “Here” she said grabbing a pair of champagne flutes off a passing waiter and handing them each one. “Thank you Agent Hill”.  
“On second thoughts” she said grabbing 2 glasses and handed another one to each of the women before grabbing two for herself. “Were gonna need these…. or at least I am” she said necking back one of the surprisingly large flutes in one go.  
A loud cheer from Across the room got their attention as Carol Danvers raised her glass triumphantly, upturning it on her head, a few drops rolling down her face. Laughing heartily she felt her muscles twitch slightly inside her, the last few tankards of Asgardian ale making themselves known. But crossing one leg over the other she tried to put the thought to the back of her mind. For the first time in a long time, she was having fun.  
“Another leg?” Thor said offering her some more of the large beast In front of them. Over the last hour they had been making their way through it, but it seemed they had barely made a dent on it.  
“Why not” she replied as Sif refilled Carol’s and her own glass yet again.  
“What about you Jane, sure you don’t…..Jane?” Thor said, turning to see an empty seat next to him.  
  
Jane herself had left some time between the six and seventh tankards of ale, she had hoped that Carol would have been someone she could chat too, but she soon realised that Carol had far more in common with Thor than her. Trained as an Alien assassin, Jane thought to herself and starting to wonder if there were any Humans in this place that hadn’t been abducted by aliens or given super powers by mysterious sources.  
“You doing alright?” someone to her left asked.  
“Oh hi Wanda, yeah you know, just feeling a bit left out of the super heroes club at the moment.” She half joked.  
“What are you on about, you are probably the smartest person here…..except maybe Tony where ever he is.”  
“Thanks, but when I start a story about Quantum mechanics you can hear peoples brains turning off. its just a bit hard to compete with the stories you guys have. Kind of makes me feel like a third wheel even in my own relationship” she joked, pointing over towards Thor and Carol having a great time.  
“haha, you should try talking to Clint” Wanda Joked. “But if you want, I’ve had enough of these generals staring at my chest, so how about we grab a bottle and find somewhere to talk?” she said in her thick Eastern European accent.  
“Uhhh, that sounds great” Jane sighed. “But I mean, you know you are still an avenger.”  
“I promise, no hero talk.”  
“Well in that case, You have a deal” Although despite the promise of no hero talk, Jane watched as a ray of scarlet energy left the red haired woman, snaking under the bar it pulled a large bottle of champagne into her hand. Walking away quickly, the unlikely pair tried to find somewhere a little quieter to relax.  
“So what do you do for fun when you are not out saving the universe?”  
“I’ve recently picked up Archery”  
“What with Clint?”  
“Yeah, couldn’t ask for a better teacher”  
“Wait, are you and he…..” Jane asked.  
“What no” Wanda laughed. “He has a family, kids”  
“Really, when did that happen?” Jane asked, clearly surprised by that revelation.  
“A while ago really, like before the Avengers I think. He has teenagers now, I think his son has a crush on me” she laughed.  
“I didn’t know, although I rarely see him, or you for that matter”  
“Well no time like the present” Wanda said, grabbing a couple of glasses from a waiter, not wanting to swig from the bottle just yet. “Cheers” they said clinking their glasses together and walking towards the back of the property.  
  
“I want to introduce you to someone.”  
“How many times are you going to do this tonight Scott. You realise you don’t have to show off to me right, we’re together now. Hope asked as she was dragged across the room yet again.  
“Hey Thor, how’s it going?”  
“Peter Parker!, wow you have grown up so much since I last saw you, although I thought you were taller last time” Thor said squinting slightly.  
“What, im not Peter?, and you shut it” He said to Hope who was now snickering beside him, unable to control her laughter.  
“Sure thing….Peter” she couldn’t help but shoot back.  
“No, its me…Ant man?”  
“Ah yes, now I remember. Antman how have you been friend?”  
“I’ve been good man, what about you, how is Asgard these days?”  
“Still a burning realm of fire and misery.”  
“Oh right….I heard about that….”. Well that was one way to put your foot in it. “You must be Jane, its nice to finally meet you.” He said trying to change the subject. Although all that that sentence seem to do was cause Thor’s four friends to spray their ale across each other. Sif wiping a spray of second hand ale from her face that had left her rather put out.  
“No, this is Sif. Warrior of Asgard and good friend of mine.” Thor said, putting a hand on the silver armoured woman to his left, clearly a little embarrassed by the confusion.  
“But its still nice to meet you” Sif added, back to enjoying Thor’s awkwardness.  
“Scott and lady friend of Scott, would you like to try an Asgardian delicacy?” he said trying to change the subject quickly.  
“Sure and she’s Wasp, or Hope whichever you want really” Scot said smiling widely, enjoying being included by the god of thunder. “What is it?” He asked, looking a little concerned by the orange coloured flesh he had been handed.  
“Its Margling, similar to what you call a buffalo, but bigger, and it doesn’t have fur, and it lives in the Ocean. Maybe its more like a… Ooh you must have loralells yes?  
“I…no, at least not that im aware of” Hope said, tentatively taking the piece of meat she was handed.  
“Oh, well its like one of those but bigger and with more legs” Thor said excitedly.  
“Tastes like chicken” Scott replied, taking a second bite of his.  
  
  
“So who do you actually know at this party?” Rocket asked loudly as they walked between the rows of people, their jaws falling open or spitting drinks as they saw the talking raccoon making small talk.  
“Umm, well I mean I know Tony.” Peter said.  
“Yeah, but where is he?”  
“I don’t know, there must be like a million people here” The starlord said spinning his head around.  
“How’s it going” Rocket said to an elderly man whose monocle seemed to pop off his face and into the glass of Champaign he was holding. “Hey Quill is that?”  
“And then I drop the tank in front of him and im like Boom, is that what yo…..”  
“Hey Rodey” Peter said loudly, causing a number of people to turn and stare at him while interrupting the story. Unperturbed he just waved across the room at the first person he had recognised.  
“You are the worst at this, im going to go and find something to drink” The blue skinned nebula said, clearly bored by the party and Quills antics. “There isn’t even a gladiator pit, I thought that’s what they did on this primitive planet”. She muttered to herself.  
“Yeah, im going to go take a look around” Rocket said, his eyes locking on a fountain that appeared to be full of flowing gold.  
“I must go too” Mantis said, no indication of awkwardness of the statement and clearly had no plans on elaborating. Walking off she moved her head around, clearly looking for something.  
“So now that its just the two of us…” Gamora said, leaning in closer to Quill.  
“I am GROOT”.  
“Can you beat it” Quill said, annoyed by all of his friends reluctance to have fun.  
“I am GROOT” the walking tree seem to say sadly as he walked away, following slowly behind Rocket.  
“Where were we” Quill said, leaning back in for a kiss.  
  
  
  
“Are you ok Carol?” Sif asked, noticing an uneasy look on her face.  
Yeah totally, she said. She could feel her stomach starting to churn inside her. Pressing her lips together she stifled a quiet moan as the discomfort inside her increased for a moment. But she was fine, or at least that was what she kept telling herself.  
For the next ten minutes she continued to battle the increasing discomfort inside her stomach. Feeling a particularly strong wave of pressure Carrols eyes went wide for a moment, a strange gurgling noise originating from her stomach. “Oooh”, she said, rubbing her stomach with a pained expression across her face.  
“Hahaha, yes the Margling can have that affect” Thor said raising his tankard in her direction. The sudden attention and awareness of her situation making Carol blush deeply.  
“Im…sorry what?” She asked, a bead of sweat gathering on her temple as the discomfort inside her seemed to double in an instant. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this bad.  
“Margling” he repeated, pointing with his cup at the large feast the two of them had been eating. “It’s a delicacy in Asgard, saved for only the finest grand banquets” he said waving his tankard slightly drunkenly in the air as he fondly reminisced about his home, forgetting she had been there when he had talked about it with their friends that had come and gone.“And some times quite essential.” He added before he and the others burst out laughing heartily, Carol awkwardly sitting there as she clenched her muscles, clearly out of the loop on something.  
Thor seemed to see the confused and worried look on her face. “Oh don’t worry, you’ll be fine. We just use it to clear out ourselves when we have over indulged he said patting his stomach. You don’t stay in this shape after a four-day feast without it. Just look at poor Volstagg” he joked. The others bursting out into raucous laughter again and pouring yet another round of drinks.  
“Yeah im fine…” She said, forcing a smile across her face as the discomfort in her stomach continued. She was fine, she could handle this. Just a bit of discomfort, nothing she wasn’t use too. But another louder gurgling noise made her quickly rethink that.  
“Im, im going to go say hi to Tony” she lied, the pressure inside her rapidly rising as the Margling and ale took effect. Standing slowly, she ignored the concerned expressions from Sif and the others as she forced another smile, leaving the group and beginning to walk slowly through the room. She was doing her best to act normal even as she felt the sweat gather on her brow, a hand clutching her stomach as it churned. The loss of support from sitting clearly expediting whatever was going on inside her.  
Why did this party have to be so packed, Carol thought to herself. It was almost impossible to see the walls for the people, with no indication of where the bathrooms were, she was really starting to worry. Feeling her stomach do another backflip inside her she was forced to stop just a few feet from where she had started, her legs bowing as she clenched her muscles. Stumbling forwards through the crowd she was seriously starting to worry she wouldn’t make it. No that couldn’t happen she was Captain Marvel!.  
Looking up she thankfully saw Natasha Romanov standing in front of her. She had been here before, she must know! Rushing over to her the red head looked up. “Hi Carol, everything ok?” she said, concerned at the clearly uncomfortable woman who was typically the picture of poise.  
“Bathroom” Carol stuttered, unable to take part in any small talk. Her face burning up as she felt the shame overwhelm her. But right now that wasn’t the overwhelming force she was worried about.  
“I…uh yeah sure, its down there to the right” The black suited woman said, pointing down to the end of the room.  
“Thank you” Carol managed to mutter, before following the guidance she had been given.  
“What’s with the captain?” Natasha asked, walking up to Thor as he was chugging back another round with his friends.  
“Who Roger’s, I haven’t seen him”.  
“No….the other one, although I guess I should stop calling them that” Natasha conceded.  
“No idea, but come join us. Try some Margling, that funny little Ant guy and his girlfriend said it tasted like chicken”.  
“Uh sure”, she said grabbing one of its many large legs and tentatively taking a bite as Sif seemed to magically produce another tankard for her.”  
Across the hall Carol raced towards the bathroom, she could feel her control slipping as her tormented stomach seemed to take on a life of its own. A burning deep in her stomach causing her to gasp, but finally she spotted the ladies room Natasha had pointed out to her.  
Barging through the door her knees going weak she stumbled, almost crawling towards the single cubicle door. Her breathing heavy she outstretched a hand, opening the door as the heat inside her started to feel like there was a volcano waiting to erupt inside her suit. Slamming the door shut she reached for the zipper she grabbed it and pulled, but it didn’t move  
“No, no, no” she stammered, desperately fighting with the zipper to her suit. But it was already too late. In an instant she felt her stomach explode, groaning deeply she doubled over as a wet and warm sensation filled the rear of her suit blue suit.  
“No….she groaned again as her body begin voiding itself, the mass in her suit pushing its way down one of her tight legs. The skin hugging material doing nothing but making her situation that much worse. Her hand still on the zipper she felt it move and she rapidly pulled it down. The movement not helping with the mess which spilled out of her suit and onto the white tiles of the toilet floor. Finally free of her suit she sat on the toilet, her face still burning as she groaned in relief.  
It was at this moment she heard the door to the toilet open, the realisation of her rather public situation making her eyes go wide again, she couldn’t let anyone find her like this! Was it Natasha, has she come to check on her? Who ever it was, Carol was just happy that there was a full wall between the two of them and despite the state she was in, it seemed Tony had implemented enough fans that even she could barely smell anything.  
“Hello?” came a faint and unfamiliar voice on the other side of the door, the handle rattling once.  
Quick she had to think of something, how could she keep her dignity after this. Maybe she could clean herself up enough to get out without anyone noticing.  
  
Outside the cubicle Mantis was relieved to have found the right room. It had taken a few random doors but this definitely seemed like the place. But it seemed someone had beaten her too it. Standing patiently in line she pressed her legs together, having not used the bathroom before getting on the Quin Jet many hours ago she was starting to get desperate. While she may have peed in flight many times, she couldn’t bare the thought of doing anything more than that in such close proximity to her friends. Even just thinking about it made her shake her head.  
There she stood, patiently waiting for what felt like an eternity, the person in the cubicle clearly taking their time. She ranked them somewhere between Quin and Drax, although that was still a fairly big time gap. Her need had only grown in the time she had been waiting, yet she dare not try the door handle again. But feeling a pulse from her bladder that also demanded attention, she began to squirm where she stood. Her dark green suit rubbing noisily against itself, the anxiety of having to ask worsening her movements. But a few minutes later she didn’t have much of a choice, this was getting bad and she didn’t even know if there was anyone in there.  
Knocking the door she waited for a response, “Hello, is anyone in there?” she whispered into the door.  
“I…I’ll be out in a second” A voice answered, causing a smile to form on Mantis’s face. She was in the right place.  
Behind her the door opened, the blue skinned and metallic armed Nebula walking in behind her.  
“Hello” Mantis said, smiling sweetly.  
“Yeah whatever” Nebula answered dismissively, swigging from the bottle still in her hand.  
Infront of them the door to the bathroom slowly opened, revealing a slightly dishevelled Captain Marvel. Her usually flowing golden locks sticking to her clammy looking pale face as she all but rushed from the room. Going to push the door it opened outwards as she almost fell into none other than Pepper Potts.  
“Oh sorry Carol….. Are you ok?” the poised woman asked.  
“Yeah im fine” Carol lied, rushing off back into the party and hoping to hide her shame.  
Walking into the room Pepper almost lost it, her bladder had been demanding her attention for some time now. But as joint host and with Tony off somewhere doing something, she had been forced to do most of the meet and greeting. Pepper had meant to get to the restroom well before this point, but despite starting to walk here over an hour ago she seemed to be diverted to a new person every couple of steps. Right now she was in serious danger of losing control in the middle of the bathroom with the two … people, watching.  
Mantis had to force herself not to rush past Carol and into the cubicle, but now she had left she sighed and started to walk towards it. Only for her to be beaten to it by Mrs Potts.  
“Im sorry to do this to you, but this is my house and I really have to go” she said bluntly. “I’ll be quick, I promise.” She said closing the door in front of the now worried looking Mantis.  
Behind her Nebula was also feeling the impacts of not going on the Quin jet combined with the large quantity of alcohol she had consumed in the time she had been here. While much of her biology had been torn away and replaced, she cursed the fact her bladder had not been. She felt it quiver inside her, it was pathetic and it made her pathetic. Her biology was failing her as it always did, the sense of uselessness or the inevitability of it stoking her anger.  
Pepper kept to her word and soon the latch to the door clicked and she walked out looking much calmer than before. “Sorry about that” she said with a smile, quickly leaving the room to get back to the party before her absence was noticed.  
“Im going in next” Nebula said loudly, pushing Mantis out of the way.  
“But….” Mantis tried, but a scowl stopped her.  
“Or if you prefer I can pull those things off your head and feed them to Groot” Nebula said, leaning over Mantis and bearing her teeth, the anger at her own failings boiling over. Looking at the cowering woman she saw Mantis shudder and looking down it was clear her outburst had frightened the young alien. A rapidly forming puddle was spreading around the feet of Mantis as she stood their still cowering from Nebula.  
“Weak” she muttered before walking into the cubicle and closing the door before she followed the example of Mantis and made another mess on the floor.  
As that door closed the other opened as Hope now found herself watching an alien of some sort peeing itself in the bathroom. Something that did nothing for her own need.  
Still peeing Mantis could also feel her bowels loosening, the final intimidating jolt causing them to expel her load. Whimpering quietly to herself she felt the back of her green suit become heavy as she continued to pee. The only saving grace was the waterproof metallic green suit wouldn’t show too much evidence, although she was sure Nebula would bring it up at her expense at some time or another. Looking down at the mess she had made a tear ran down her face, but somehow she had gotten herself under control.  
“I…uh, Im sorry. Is someone in there?” Hope asked, not quite sure how to respond to the situation.  
“Its ok, its not your fault” Mantis said sniffing, the final drops falling into the small puddle she was stood in.  
“Oh no…” came a comment from someone behind them both, turning it revealed Daisy Johnson, otherwise known as Quake with one hand between her legs.  
“I didn’t think there would be a Que” she smiled, lifting one leg off the floor and bending it exaggeratedly, her long brown hair falling In front of her face.  
“Yeah sorry” Hope said, her own situation not much better. But this wasn’t the first time she had gone out in this suit and knew from experience it could take a while to take off. But feeling another grumble from her stomach she knew she couldn’t be kind to the stranger, even if she wanted too.  
There were too many people for Mantis, she was starting to feel overwhelmed and despite still needing to pee slightly she rushed out of the room. But as she rushed through the door she slammed into Gamora who herself had been heading in. Slamming into the muscular green skinned woman, Mantis fell backwards, landing with an awkward squishing noise as she felt the mess spread further around her clothes.  
“Sorry Mantis, are you ok” Gamora apologised, reaching out a hand  
“Yes, sorry” the pale alien said, taking her friends hand and then continuing on her rush as if nothing had happened.  
As Gamora walked into the room still a little confused by Mantis, she was met with the site of 2 people still waiting for the toilet, the girl in front of her clearly in some distress. “Oh god I hope they hurry up” daisy said aloud, her black suit rustling as she pee danced on the spot.  
“Are you ok?” Hope asked, the stall to the bathroom door opening as Nebula finally finished using it.  
“Nope, I got to friggin pee. I bet this guy like 10 bucks I could down a beer faster than him…I won, 3 to 2, no big deal, except now I really have to pee. So if you are not going in there, or even if you are is there any chance I get in their first?”  
“Oh, im sorry I need to go too.” Hope blushed. “But ill be supper quick”  
“Cool, is that like your thing, your power?” Daisy asked, now bobbing on the spot.  
“What no, look do you want me to go in or not?”  
“yep sorry your right” she said, the frequency of her bounces increasing.  
“Humans” Gamora scoffed, finding the open display of desperation amusing.  
“Sister” Nebula acknowledged her sister as she made her way out of the door, not even turning to look at her.  
Inside the cubicle and now out of site Hope began her own pee dance as she began to take off parts of the suit. Why couldn’t it have all just been one piece, it would have made it so much simpler.  
“Oh no,” Daisy paused for a moment as her bladder cramped inside her. The sudden pressure forcing her to remain still. There was nothing worse than alcohol desperation, It came on so strong and suddenly. Well, maybe stakeout desperation was worse, the slow build up with nothing but a bottle to pee in. The long drawn out discomfort that you knew you would have to deal with for hours upon hours of…  
“No, no, no, no” she said rapidly. “Oh shit!” A loud hissing noise filled the room as a burst of pee raced down her legs, rapidly expanding on the floor as Daisy wet herself. Staggering slightly streams of pee streaked down her black suit and splattered noisily on the white tiles. A faintly yellow puddle now spreading across them, the liquid rushing through the gaps between each tile.  
“Humans” Gamora laughed again, walking forwards to the cubicle since it seemed the young woman in front of her now longer had use of it.  
“Oh, think its funny do you” Daisy said, pee still streaming down her legs. A strange look on her face as she moved her hands in a circle before pointing them at Gamora  
“What are you….?” Gamora’s sentence was stopped as she felt a strange wave flow through her body. The ultrasonic blast that seemed to originate from the peeing woman causing her to clutch at herself. Within moments she felt her bowls loosen as the frequency of the wave apparently overcame her control and forced her to soil her suit. Grunting loudly she tried to wrestle back control, but it was no use.  
“How…How dare you” she grunted, the solid mass still working its way out of her. Her face flinching as her muscles gave way.  
“Not so funny now is it!” Daisy said, a smile on her face.  
“Im going to kill you!” Gamora roared loudly, still rooted to the spot and unable to control herself.  
“we’ll this has been real, but I’ve got somewhere to be” and with that Daisy ran out of the room, hoping to escape the large green woman still soiling herself. Running she winced at the wetness she felt from the pee collected in her shoes. Each step making a quiet squelching noise as she rushed through the house full of expensive looking things and powerful people she probably shouldn’t humiliate herself or Shield by letting them see she had peed herself.  
Unknown to both of them it appeared the ultrasonic blast had also had unintended consequences for someone else. Still wrestling with her suit the wave had penetrated through the door of the cubicle. Unaware of what was happening outside Hope doubled over as she too felt her stomach cramp.  
“No, no!” she shouted, grabbing at the crotch of her suit that she was still in the process of taking off. But it was no use, the sonic blast from Daisy caused her to create an unfortunate mess in her highly advanced super suit. She winced as the prim and proper woman began shitting herself for the first time as an adult. However, that wasn’t the only problem, a spark suddenly came from the centre of her suit. Wincing from her discomfort Hope suddenly found herself shifting sizes as something went wrong with the electronics of her suit. Suddenly twice her size her giant hand smashed down on the toilet before she was suddenly just a few millimetres tall. Slapping the regulator she found she was unable to shift and quickly opening the device she could see that the ultrasonic blast had somehow disrupted and fried the sizing coils.  
“Fuck!” she swore loudly, although because of her size it was almost inaudible. Looking around she jumped through a gap near the hinge of the door, escaping through the open door as a wet Daisy made her escape too. What was she going to do? Would Scott be able to help, how would she even get his attention, and how would she explain the mess she had made in the suit. Buzzing through the crowd on her miniature wings she flew over Natasha who was heading for the ladies’ room.  
  
  
Natasha was swearing in her head as she made her way to the bathroom, something inside her just wasn’t sitting right. Ever since she had eaten that whatever it was Thor had brought, she had felt her stomach churning. Now combined with half a dozen tankards of Ale she was feeling queasy, bloated and desperate for a pee. She had sat there far too long, but when Thor is telling some amazing story from his younger days its just so hard to interrupt and leave. The other issue is, they tend to be long and half the time turn into a totally different story that is somehow even longer. Pressing her shapely and toned thighs together she pushed open the door. Walking in her foot made a quiet splashing noise as it made contact with a large puddle of urine. “What the” she said, shaking her foot.  
“Oh hi” she said slightly shocked at the sight of Gamora, an uneasy look on her face. It was hard to tell if she was blushing given her green skin, but if definitely seemed like it.  
“is there someone in there?” Natasha asked, forcing herself to stand still despite the urge to start pee dancing.  
“Uh yeah, there is some metallic woman in there” Gamora said as she stiffly walked out with a strange walking gate.  
Metallic woman? Natasha thought to herself, that didn’t really narrow it down too much. Walking over she banged on the door with a closed fist “Hello?” but got no answer.  
Now alone in the room she allowed herself to cross her legs as the pulses and pang’s from her bladder continued to get worse and worse. However, after what felt like only seconds, she heard the door behind her open and her legs swiftly uncrossed.  
“There you are Natasha, we were wondering where you had gotten too”  
Turning around Natasha could see Maria hill and Peggy Carter walking in. It seemed they had come together to the bathroom, something she could never do herself. Despite becoming more open over the last few years in large part thanks to Banner and Clint, she couldn’t help but still think of displaying a need to pee as a display of weakness. One she wouldn’t and didn’t want to share with anyone else.  
A moment later it seemed another unlikely pair was joining them as the two Asgardians Sif and Valkyrie joined the Que.  
“Are you guys all waiting?” Valkyrie asked,  
“Um yeah…”  
“Well I hope you are all fast pissers because I really have to go” Valkyrie added, laughing at the predicament the 5 women found themselves in, unknowing that there was no one in the stall.  
  
Great now there were four of them, Natasha thought as she tapped her foot on the floor, her desperation increasing but refusing to hold herself.  
“So is there only one bathroom for us in the whole house?” Maria asked, annoyed by the situation. She and Peggy had been drinking the night away and while neither was drunk, they had drunk their fair share of liquid. With Maria especially using it earlier as an escape from Peggy’s and Nat’s boyfriend questions. It was fun when they had done it to Steve, but now it was her turn she didn’t enjoy the tables being turned. She was sure she would find someone, but she wasn’t exactly free to date right now.  
“Yeah, this is the guest bathroom. I think everyone else at the party is using the one downstairs” Natasha replied, having asked Pepper about it just minutes before.  
For ten minutes the five women waited in various stages of desperation, or at least showing different levels of need. Valkyrie clearly didn’t care and was now openly holding herself while she chatted with a stiffly standing Sif. Her carefree nature clearly making Valkyrie not worry about causing a scene, but then again, they all knew why they were in here. Sif for her part was doing her best to talk to Valkyrie but she was starting to worry. Her slim left leg bent slightly as she bounced lightly on her right foot. Having spent much of the night drinking with Thor and the others Sif could feel her bladder pressing uncomfortably against her tight corset. The intense pressure of it only elevating her desperation and driving her mad. Occasionally she would bite her lip and nervously glance at the occupied stall, wishing for it to open soon and let the line move.  
In front of her Peggy Carter was in a similar state, her formal and professional demeanour somehow remaining despite an overwhelming need to pee. Under her long green dress her knees were knocking together as she fought the waves of desperation coming from her bladder. But she was secretly used to this feeling, often staying late in the office and delaying her bathroom visits as late as possible to get the work done. Although she was sure by this point she would ordinarily have gone, and the alcohol wasn’t helping her control either.  
Beside her Maria was stood slightly hunched, a hand firmly resting on her upper thigh. She too had experience of this sort of thing, with extensive military training often leaving her in a position where she had no choice but to hold it. Something she had in common with Natasha, although she could tell her read headed friend was struggling with something.  
Natasha’s face was starting to sweat, glistening in the bright lights of the bathroom. The last 10 minutes had seen her discomfort go through the roof as both her stomach and bladder battled it out to see which would cause her more pain. Whatever Thor had given her was clearly disagreeing with her, a not so faint nauseous feeling coming from the pit of her stomach. Her tight black body suit making her hot all over as the Margling started to take full effect. With small steps she walked over to the bathroom door again, hammering on it as hard as she dared, too much exertion was going to spell disaster for her.  
“How long are you going to be, there is a Que out here.” She shouted angrily, her husky voice cracking slightly.  
“Hello?” she waited a few more seconds for a response.  
Turning around she could see the concerned faces of Sif and Peggy looking back at her while Valkyrie seemed to be fairly calm despite her hand between her legs.  
“You know what, im coming in unless you say something”. Looking back the others shrugged, clearly no other ideas.  
Trying the door handle it was clearly locked, which left her no choice. Taking a step back she raised her right foot and firmly kicked the door which swung open. Inside it was empty, but to their horror it seemed something or someone had broken the toilet. The pipe into and out of the toilet was broken, with much of the bowl also cracked but still usable if the pipes and mechanism were repaired.  
“Oh for heavens sake” Peggy said in disbelief.  
“There has to be another toilet” Sif stammered, her bladder contracting heavily with the new realisation of the toilet being out of order..  
“There is but the line looked massive when I went past about 20 minutes ago.” Carter replied, her composure breaking for a moment as she visible shook from desperation and a hand flew to her crotch. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to cross her legs. “So whats the plan” she asked calmly.  
“I….does anyone know how to fix this?” Valkyrie asked, but only got a series of shakes of the head. “Maybe Tony does?” Maria asked?  
“How long will that take?” Sif asked nervously  
“I don’t know, but I don’t see we have any other choice. If we can find him it should only be like 10 minutes.” Peggy answered.  
“I don’t know about you lot but I cant wait that long” Valkyrie laughed. “Im going to go find somewhere else to pee” she said.  
“I’m coming with you, Sif said following her friend, trying not to let the level of desperation show as she almost scurried along behind her.  
“Natasha, whats your plan?” Maria asked, turning back to the black suited assassin.  
Natasha had been quiet through the whole ordeal, the discovery of the broken toilet and effort of kicking in the door too much for her. The muscles in her legs started to quiver as she felt her control fading. A burst of pee hissed from her crotch as Natasha’s trained body betrayed her. The war she was fighting internally was finally over, despite her immense control she had lost. Although outwardly she simply seemed to bend slightly, a quiet and soft grunt escaping her. The first burst of warm pee contained within her skin tight latex suit. It had been her bladder which had failed first, another jet of pee escaping her trembling muscles. But now it was her stomach’s turn as similar to Carol earlier she too felt a wet mess escape her rear. Natasha grunted again as the volume of pee overwhelmed the suit and rivulets of it began escaping out of the bottom of her legs. Standing there she continued to fight for control, but it only seemed to force it out quicker. Thankfully her jet-black suit would hide the accident, but she couldn’t hide the shame she felt. Both sets of cheeks burning as she closed her eyes. Her pee still shooting down her left leg, an audible hiss filling the room as the tightly woven material of the suit only amplified the sound of her accident. A strange bulge starting to appear in the rear of her suit.  
“We need to find Stark” Carter said, with both her and Maria quickly leaving and hoping to last long enough to fix the toilet.  
Natasha hung her head, her body still emptying itself into the figure-hugging suit she was wearing. How could this have happened, she was a fearless assassin, and now she was wetting and shitting herself like some incontinent baby.  
  
Sif and Valkyrie pushed their way through the party, leaving the main room the pair rounded the corner and emerged into a small courtyard.  
“Fuck it, this will do” Valkyrie said, starting to rummage around with her clothing.  
“What out here!” Sif asked, alarmed at the exposed nature of where she had been taken. Passers-by continued to walk past barely 50 meters away as her friend squatted in the small shrubbery, the large glass windows on the house also overlooking the position. She had thought that Valkyrie might have had another plan, maybe they were going to check out another toilet. But as if to answer her question a few moments later she watched as Valkyrie squatted and a loud forceful jet of piss shot out of her friend and onto the grass.  
“But I…But I…” Sif was torn between squatting like her friend, or trying to find an alternative. But after a few moments of standing still, her body decided for her. The crotch of her dark leggings glistened as she began to pee. Unable to stop it pee began to fall between her tightly clenched and toned thighs, glistening black material appearing all over her long legs as she began to wet herself. For more than a minutes both warrior women peed, the sheer volume of ale taking their toll on the two beauties. One now air drying after unashamedly baring her rear to squat freely, the other in sodden garments after being unable to make the same decision. Sif might have kept her modesty, but perhaps not her dignity. Her tall leather boots now overflowing with her own piss as she stood there, unable to believe what had just happened.  
  
  
“C'mon, c'mon, c'mon” a bouncing Maria hill begged as Tony finished up fixing the toilet a few minutes later.  
“You know, this isn’t quite how I planned spending my 50th birthday” He said, genuine annoyance in his voice as he knelt on his bathroom floor.  
“Yeah well that makes two of us” Peggy shot back, herself now lent to one side and a desperate look on her face. A clear red mark on her front tooth from where she had been biting at her lip in nervousness. “Now stop complaining and help”  
“Charming, but there we go ladies you should be good to…go. Can I go back to my party now?” He said, sliding the tool box into the corner and putting his suit jacket back on.  
“Oh thank you, you’re a life saver” Carter said  
“You know, that is kind of our day job too” he said sarcastically before leaving the two desperate women in the bathroom.  
Seizing on the opportunity Maria darted into the open stall, closing the door which had also been fixed.  
“No, Maria!” Carter shouted.  
“I’ll be quick” Maria shot back as she started to take her uniform off.  
“I am you superior officer, I order you to let me pee!” Carter shouted half seriously, banging on the toilet door. But it was no use, Maria was currently letting out her much-needed pee into the toilet. Sighing in relief she relished the feeling, her pee hitting the water in the toilet noisily beneath her.  
Carter now on her own was pacing the bathroom in small circles muttering to herself. She was beyond desperate and was just seconds away from wetting herself, but she couldn’t let that happen. She was a senior Shield Agent, not some Lilly liver'd school girl. But even as she heard the click of the lock turning in the bathroom stall she felt a powerful pulse race through her bladder, a sudden warm wetness spreading through her underwear. “Ohhhh” she said softly as her bladder started to empty itself, dark streaks appearing on her dull green dress as pee burst out of her. Her black heeled shoes instantly overfilled with pee as it raced down her stocking clad legs.  
“I hate you, you know that” she said looking up at Maria walking out of the cubicle, a shocked look on her face as she watched the intrepid Peggy Carter wet herself. “You tell anyone about this, your dead.” She said jokingly.  
  
Carol Danvers had been half way down the drive when she felt her stomach shift again, the uncomfortable urge and spasms making her grimace. “No, not again” she whimpered, a hand going to her rear as she turned around and started to power walk back towards the party. Barging through the toilet door several minutes later she ignored the large puddle of urine that a number of her friends had left, slamming the stall door closed she felt her bowels threatening to release again. But this time as she reached for the zipper it came down easy and she had made it. Sitting on the toilet she allowed her body to relax as her stomach continued to gurgle.  
She didn’t hear the door open again, but she could hear the voices on the others side of the cubicle wall.  
“Oh my god Jane, Im about to wet myself. Why did you make me wait so long?” Wanda asked, clearly slightly inebriated.  
“Me, I said we should go like 30 minutes ago.”  
“Yeah we’ll im going first” Wanda responded, clumsily walking into the closed and locked cubicle.  
Carol could see someone turning the handle, but she was in no position to hurry as her tired body continued to force whatever Thor had fed her plate after plate of, out of itself.  
“I think someone is in there” Jane said, pressing her legs together under the long blue dress she had grown accustom to wearing since being with Thor.  
Wanda was doing her best to control herself, but the pressure inside her abdomen was unrelenting. The leather corset may have made her feel sexier on any other day, but right now all she could feel was its squeezing effect on her bladder. The physical restraint pushing inwards against her bladder and more than doubling the pressure on her would be distended bladder. Between the two of them they had gone through two large champaign bottles, most of which was currently sitting inside her as she wiggled around the bathroom.  
Jane was more composed, her legs now tightly crossed she almost stared through the door, waiting to rush through it as soon as possible. She had grown accustom to drinking large quantities of Alcohol, but even so this was stretching her bladder and she felt unbearably full.  
“How long are you going to be!” Wanda said, banging on the door.  
“I’ll be out in a minute” Carol said back, her face blushing red as she sat on the toilet.  
“Jane I cant wait a minute” Wanda said, looking over at her sternly faced friend.  
“What do you mean?” Jane asked.  
“I mean, im starting to loose it now” Wanda said looking down her crotch, the black material showing no evidence of the leak she was looking for. Despite that she could feel a distinct warmth in her pants and soon another small leaked joined the previous one. Her muscles weakening and unable to hold back the flood any longer.  
“I….I cant” Wanda said as she quickly stooped and squatted, her trousers unable to be pulled out of the way because of her large red leather corset over the top. A loud and wet hiss filled the room again as a powerful and steady stream roared past Wanda’s tight trousers and onto the floor where it joined the other puddles still sitting there. The crotch of her tight trousers shinning brightly as the torrent of liquid sprayed through them.  
“Wanda…” Jane groaned, the sound of her friends relief splattering onto the tiles combined with the hiss just too much for her to bare. Her desperate bladder simply unable to hold it any longer a river of pee raced out of her and snaked its way down her bare legs. Pulling up the dress to avoid any damage she felt the warmth spread down her legs, glad she had left her uncomfortable shoes where the two of them had been sitting. Steams of piss rushed out of her and down both legs, running between her toes and continuing to spread out under her. Closing her eyes she felt her cheeks burn red, unable to control herself. This was humiliating, but the effects of the alcohol seemed to be dulling the true regret she would otherwise have. Opening them she felt herself run dry as her soaked underwear hung to her womanhood uncomfortably. Next to her Wanda was still peeing, her face similarly scarlet in colour, but after another 10 seconds she too finished.   
"We should...." Jane said indicating to the door.  
"Yeah" Wanda agreed, the two women hurrying out of the bathroom and glad that their clothing showed little evidence of their accidents.   
In the cubicle Carol was finally starting to feel better, and about 10 kilo’s lighter. The cramping from her stomach had stopped and her bladder was once again empty.  
“Ok, guys im almost done, I’ll be out in a second” Carol said, but got no response.  
“Guys?”  
Opening the door she stepped out, her foot landing into the massive puddle of piss which had been deposited onto the tiled floor by many of the Earths greatest Heroines.  
  
The end.  



End file.
